This invention relates to film winding or advancing mechanisms, and particularly to means for adapting a camera, which is normally held so that an elongated picture format extends horizontally, for rapid advance of the film when the camera is held for vertical "shots", i.e., when the camera is held so that the elongated picture format is upright or vertical.
The invention relates particularly to an adapter for vertical shots, which adapter when attached to a camera having an elongated horizontal picture format in the normal exposure position, such as a general purpose small size camera, permit comfortable manual operation of the rapid wind lever and the shutter release button while the camera is held in a position suitable for a vertical picture format. The invention also relates to a camera system using this adapter.
Rapid wind levers and shutter release buttons on standard 35 mm. cameras are arranged to facilitate taking horizontally elongated pictures. Such an arrangement can become inconvenient when the camera that is held vertically for taking vertically elongated pictures. In other words, when a vertical picture is to be taken, the operator needs first to hold the camera in a normal or horizontal position for cocking the film advance lever, and then to turn the camera for a vertical shot. Alternatively, he may cock the lever while holding the camera vertically. Photographers relying upon the former method are apt to remove their eyes from the finders during the film advance operation, and often miss opportunities for taking good pictures. Those relying upon the latter method need to position their own hands uncomfortably, not only for operating the winding lever, but also for actuating the shutter release button. This makes it more difficult to operate the camera while holding it steady, and increases the possibility of missing good pictures altogether.
Thus, although commonly available standard size or 35 mm cameras are very convenient for horizontal shots, holding such a camera vertically, something which may be necessary for portrait photography, is less convenient because the hands must be twisted as described.
One attempt to overcome these difficulties uses a grip removably attached to a camera body and provided with a lever and a shutter release button in addition to those on the housing of the camera body. The winding lever and the shutter release button on the grip housing are operatively connected to the film advance and shutter release mechanisms in the camera body. Such a grip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,240.
Such a grip makes the camera far more manageable. It makes it possible to hold the camera steady by grasping the grip and using the right thumb and index finger easily to operate the rapid wind lever and the shutter release button while the right hand simultaneously grasps the grip. However, as previously mentioned, this advantage is only available when the camera is held horizontally. The camera manageability for vertical pictures is not improved over cameras without the grip.
Known motor drive units provide additional shutter release buttons located for vertical shots. However, none of them provide a convenient arrangement for manual winding when the picture frame is held vertically.
An object of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages.